Could It Be?
by TiredOfBeingNice
Summary: Benny and Ethan are trying to compose their feelings for each other. Could it be that they are destined for love together? Requested by Bethan Forever; you are the best! Rated K because it is fluffy like that. ENJOY!


**A/N- Wassup? It is TOBN here with my first songfic!**

**This is in honour of Bethan Forever, for being Review #50 on my story Dear MBAV Writers, and for just being a awesome person in all! I hope you like this and you should now that you probably are a inspiration to everyone, if not, at least me :)**

**To be honest, this was the first time I heard this song, but really, it is a pretty good song! It would be so awesome if you would listen to the song while reading this; it would make sense**

**This actually is a very good song for Bethan; I agree with Bethan Forever. The song is called Could It Be by Christy Carlson Romano. **

**So thank Bethan Forever for this idea and have fun reading!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Could It Be?<p>

A Songfic by TiredOfBeingNice (duh!)

* * *

><p><em>I know we've been friends forever<em>  
><em>But now I think I'm feeling something totally new<em>  
><em>And after all this time I've opened up my eyes<em>  
><em>Now I see you we're always with me<em>

Benny was sitting in his room, fiddling with his pencil while waiting for Ethan. He was deep in thought, mind drifting away from the homework the two friends should be doing.

He was thinking of Ethan.

He knew they have been friends for who knows how long, and he always loved that. But lately, he felt something new around Ethan. Something...different.

Benny didn't know how to feel. He knew somewhere deep, deep in his heart that there was a place for Ethan, but he didn't know how to deal with it.

Now that he thought of it, he realized that after all this time, after all the years he ever knew Ethan, he realized he was always there with him. In good times and bad, Ethan always stuck by his side.

So he guessed it was normal to feel that way with a life long friend.

Then again, maybe it isn't.

_Could it be, you and I never imagined_  
><em>Could it be, suddenly I'm fallin' for you<em>  
><em>(I am fallin')<em>  
><em>Could it be, you were right here beside me and I never knew<em>  
><em>Could it be, that it's true, that it's you<em>  
><em>(Could it be)<em>  
><em>And it's you and it's you<em>

Could it be? Was Benny really falling for his best friend?

Benny always knew that someone loved him and he would love them back. Grandma always told him so. What he didn't know was that the person he would love may have been beside him this whole time.

_It's kinda funny you were always near_  
><em>But who would ever thought that we'd end up here<em>  
><em>And every time I needed you you've been there for me<em>  
><em>So now it's clear I've been waiting for you<em>

Ethan was standing in the kitchen, preparing a snack for him and Benny. He smiled; the thought of Benny made him do that often now.

Ethan always knew he wasn't straight. There was something in the back of his mind that told him he didn't like girls all the time. What he didn't know is that it would be Benny.

For he always loved Benny, just wouldn't be able to confirm it or say it's true. He always wanted to...he just couldn't.

It was funny, to Ethan at least, that Benny was always near him. Every supernatural adventure, every normal life problem. Benny always stood by his side, defeating life's problems together. It made Ethan felt...special.

And he knew that one day, they would stay best friends forever. He was right...just minus the best friends part. Who knew they would end up loving each other? It was like Ethan was rediscovering a part to himself that he never knew before.

It was clear; Ethan needed Benny for support through the days. And Benny needed Ethan too. So was it clear? To Ethan, it sorta was true; he was waiting for Benny forever, and he wanted to tell him now. Like, right now.

But how?

_Could it be, you and I never imagined_  
><em>Could it be, suddenly I'm fallin' for you<em>  
><em>(I am fallin')<em>  
><em>Could it be, you were right here beside me and I never knew<em>  
><em>Could it be, that it's true, that it's you<em>  
><em>(Could it be)<em>  
><em>And it's you and it's you<em>

Ethan never imagined that it would happen. He never knew that he would be falling for his best friend.

Was it some hormonal thing? Or was it real?

Ethan sighed as he grabbed the bowl of chips and marshmallows in his hand, and grasped two cans of soda in his other as he trudged on upstairs back to his room and Benny. He smiled a small smile.

It was time.

He was gonna confirm it.

And if he rejects him...well...Ethan wouldn't think negatively, would he?

_Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives_  
><em>I can see it in your eyes and it's real and its true<em>  
><em>And it's just me and you<em>  
><em>Could it be, that it's true, that it's you<em>

Ethan opened the door to meet Benny's eyes. He gasped in surprise, almost dropping the chips. Benny gave him a childish smile, the one Ethan loved.

"Uh, sorry E. Didn't mean to startle you. Just wanted to see if you brought marshmallows, but by the looks of it, I guess you did." Ethan blushed.

"You know I know you would never concentrate on anything if you didn't have marshmallows." Ethan nudged him playfully, making Benny laugh. Ethan did as well, brushing the hair out of his eyes, the way Benny loved.

They looked into each others' eyes for a while in silence. This was going to be the end of their friendship and the start to a new beginning. To the rest of their lives.

Benny took a deep breath. He could see it in Ethan's chocolate brown eyes; something was gonna change.

Ethan knew it was just him and Benny now. He knew it was gonna change.

Could it be that this was true? This could happen right here, right now?

_Could it be, you and I never imagined_  
><em>Could it be, suddenly I'm fallin' for you<em>  
><em>(I am fallin')<em>  
><em>Could it be, you were right here beside me and I never knew<em>  
><em>Could it be, that it's true, that it's you<em>  
><em>(Could it be)<em>  
><em>And it's you <em>

"Benny? I have something I need to tell you..." He began, but Benny silenced him.

With a kiss.

They broke off, panting for air. Benny quickly turned around and paced the floor. Ethan stood there, breathless and stunned. Benny groaned.

"Oh my gosh..E..I am so sorry. I know you are straight, and I thought you might have had something to say. But maybe you had to tell me something else, like what happened downstairs or what question 3 is. You might have wanted to say something else, and I totally took advantage of that. Ethan, I am super sorry, I am really really sorry-"

Benny's rambling was cut off with a swift kiss.

Ethan.

Benny kissed back passionately, not believing what was happening. Ethan grinned as they pulled apart.

"I love you Benny." He breathed out slowly. Benny grinned.

"I love you too Ethan."

They grasped hands as they went over to Ethan's bed, finishing up their homework and eating in silence, grins on their faces.

_And it's you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN- And there you have it! My first songfic (Aside from the one about a Bennica in A Collection Of MBAV Romantic One-Shots. That was a songfic I guess. Oh well.)**

**I hope you enjoyed it, especially you Bethan Forever; I hope I reached your standards. **

**And to all, drop a kind review and have a great day!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


End file.
